The Devil In Me
by youvegottoshakeitup
Summary: The line between good and evil was always blurred for Kailyn. But when the stakes are high, shes got to get it right. She must find a way to fit within Agent Sam Cooper's team without burning bridges and finally put her skills to good use.
1. Kailyn Alexandria Benoit

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

**Chapter 1: Kailyn Alexandria Benoit**

_Far in the distance this is the view from the other side._

Kailyn awoke with a start. Ten years and the nightmares still haunt her. She climbed out of bed and immediately went to the sink splashing cold water in her face. Grabbing a towel to dry her face Kailyn shook off the bad memories that had haunted her half a lifetime… Why couldn't she have been a normal little girl? Why her? No one deserves the pain she carried with secret suffering.

"I'm so sick of these nightmares…" I mumbled under my breath as I poured a cup of coffee. The cuts and bruises healed years ago but the scars remain as fresh as ever. The destructive choices of my parents led me straight down a destructive path of my own… one of a certain criminal nature. High stakes, dangerous, and exciting. Exactly how I liked it.

_Buzzzzzzz-_

I glanced at my phone. _3:50am. _I turned on the TV and took a look around… the place was a mess. There was hair dye in the sink, lipstick on my coffee mug, an unmade bed and a note on the dresser.

The news channel was reporting on an escaped convict who broke out of a female penitentiary late last night. The reporter flashed a photo of the woman who escaped causing me to smile. Of course it was me, only a brunette mug shot version of myself. The reporter started to describe me, but I had stopped listening.

"Look's like that's my cue to leave this joint" I said and walked out the door of this half-rate hotel room. It's very counter productive to complain when the owner is doing you favor by housing you off the books. I gave a nod to the man behind the front desk as I exited the building. I almost felt bad knowing before dusk he'll be in jail for harboring a fugitive. Poor guy. But hey, there's no such thing as honor among thieves. And he's not my problem.

It was still dark out and being late December it was cold and snowy. Four days until Christmas and I am free again. This year will not be spent in a jail cell. Three Hundred and Sixty Five days was more than enough for my entire life. But I had to now find a way to seal my release… long term.

And of course play a little game with the Detective who arrested me.

I walked to a payphone and dropped in some loose change. I quickly dialed the hotline number I saw on the news report. Detective Matthew Hodges answered. Just as I hoped he would. "Yes, I think I saw that girl on the news… the escaped one. She was going into the Rock Ridge motel just outside of town" I cleverly disguised my voice with a British accent.

"You are sure about this ma'am?" Detective Hodges asked curiously

"Absolutely sir… I stopped at the motel for directions and she walked in, right past me" I said

"Thank you, I'm going to need you to come into the station and make a statement. I didn't get you're name ma'am, you are?" I smirked and hung up the phone. That was the end of that converstion. I began scoping the parking lot for a nice car.

I saw it almost immediately… a brand new 2011 Chevrolet Camaro. I quickly pulled a set of plates from my 'bag of essentials' and switched the car plates. Once I had done that I picked the door lock and hotwired the car.

"Now we're in business" I smiled as the car started. I casually pulled out of the lot and drove out of town… Collins Auto Garage here I come.


	2. Raising the Stakes

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

**Chapter 2: Raising the Stakes**

_And I don't want another day shackled to your ball and chain_

The police stormed the Rock Ridge motel early that morning. The tip was unusual but it was an opportunity they couldn't afford to pass up. SWAT busted down the door and what the Detectives found inside shocked them. Kailyn was gone… but she has made no attempt to disguise her presence in that hotel.

Detective Hodges picked up the coffee mug off the nightstand it had lipstick on it… bright red. When Kailyn was caught a year ago she was wearing the same red lipstick. "She was definitely here" He growled knowing she was gone again.

"Boss, you might want to see this" one of the other investigators called from the bathroom. The detective saw the bathroom scattered with evidence of a complete makeover.

"Great, so she's gone and we don't even know what we're looking for!" the detective cried out in frustration and spun around. Looking up he noticed a note on the dresser…

Detective Hodges felt like shooting someone when he read the words on the paper.

_Catch Me If You Can_

The note was sealed with a kiss in the same red lipstick on the coffee mug.

"She wanted us to find this" he mumbled "It was her! She was the anonymous caller… she led us here!" you could almost hear Detective Hodges blood start to boil as he caught on to Kailyn's game.

"Boss what do you want to do?"

"This woman is going to drive me crazy. That's it! I'm calling in the FBI." Detective Hodges exited the motel room swiftly, clearly unnerved by the game Kailyn was playing.

**Collins Auto Garage**

**Chicago, IL**

Pulling into the lot of the Garage felt so perfect. Back with my people finally. When I stepped out of the Camaro Jamie, Alissa, and Johnny all smiled and came up to greet me.

"K! You're out of prison, I thought you had five years in the big house!" Alissa said giving me a hug.

"Well, let's just say I got discretional probation… as in it was my discretion to walk out of that prison" I smirked as all three of them raised their eyebrows.

"I knew my girl would break out. It's good to see you" Johnny lightly punched my arm.

"Guys, I need a favor" I said getting serious.

"Anything Kailyn, what can we do?"

"Jamie, I need you to repaint this car. It needs a big change… don't go over the top though. Keep it simple, and I need a car key for it… work your magic" Jamie nodded and got to work. "Johnny, call Mikey, I need forged registration for the car and fake ID's, Alissa, I need clothes."

"On it"

"Let's go, I have clothes that would be perfect for you, come on!"

Alissa started throwing items at me and I remembered why I loved this girl. She had style, and she knew it. I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans a white tank top and a red leather bomber jacket.

"So what do you plan to do anyways?" Alissa asked.

"You know what I have to do, I have to disappear until the heat is off" I said glancing at the news on the TV

"They're still covering your escape" Alissa stated

"The Chicago Police Department has called in the assistance of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit to catch escaped convict Kailyn Benoit" The reporter spoke and those words rang through my head.

_The stakes just got higher._


	3. Leverage

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

**Chapter 3: Leverage**

_You've had your fun, do you suppose I earned it?_

**Washington D.C.**

**2 Days Later**

I watched the television with clear intent… I needed to know where the FBI were in their investigation. I needed to buy enough time to make the great escape. But I was foolish to think the walls weren't closing in around me. No matter how many false breadcrumbs I plant the BAU is a much larger threat to my freedom than 'two cans short of a six pack' Hodges.

I had seen Agent Aaron Hotchner make a statement earlier this morning urging last minute shoppers to be hyper vigilant and to call the tip line if they think they saw me. Yesterday they even tried to reach out to me in a press conference, asking me to call the tip line. A decision I was close to flipping a coin on… I could explain where I stand, tell them why I'll never go back to prison, but the law doesn't change. No matter how sad your story is, they find me I'm back in a jail cell.

But right now, the news was less about me and more about a serial killer who is targeting late night Santa Claus'. Jolly men dressing up and asking for donations… a good deed. Even I am not so heartless as to target people who spread joy and wonder at this time of year. Another BAU team were making a press conference about the killer, I couldn't help but question how anybody could be that cold. I was a common thief I never took anything from anyone that couldn't be replaced, I only took material things.

That's when it hit me. If I could find this guy before the feds did, I would have some kind of leverage. Time to call an old friend. I dialed the number and waited "Kate, I need a favor. I need you to get your hands on anything you can pertaining to that Santa Claus killer plaguing DC"

"_Santa Claus killer, you know he's not real right?"_

"Kate. The killer isn't targeting real Santa's. He's targeting the fat men who ask for money for charities… the ones who dress like jolly Saint Nick" I said with a sigh.

"_You do realize tomorrow's Christmas Eve right?"_

"I don't have time for this Kate… just get me what you can"

"_Shouldn't you be worrying about the feds that are looking for you?"_

"Just do it Kate" I snapped and hung up the phone.

Now all I had to do was ensure that I had the upper hand and catch this creep before the BAU does. I have to call Kate back.

"_I don't have it all yet"_

"It's okay Kate, send me what you have so far… I need you to get me information on all the agents working the case as well, okay. Everything. Not just what you find in their files… any dirt you can give me"

"_You got it Love, now let me get back to work"_

A few minutes later I had an email with some evidence reports, Investigator's notes, Autopsy report and a preliminary profile. I spent every minute of the next 36 hours going over everything repeatedly, trying to find something, anything. After exhausting every ounce of energy I collapsed onto the bed falling asleep almost instantly. When I awoke it was after dusk and I felt refreshed.

As I was pouring my coffee I began thinking about the profile. The profile said the 'unsub' was a narcissist, he was strong, worked alone and had a private space near the crime scenes where he could torture his victims before dumping them back where he found them. And he was ordinary… you wouldn't see him as a threat. And that's when it hit me… behind the shopping mall where the most recent victim had been grabbed was a scrap yard for old cars. Jamie used to ship parts to different shops across DC and sometimes down to Tampa when he knew the cops were going to raid the garage. To access the yard from the shopping center was fairly easy. There was a fence, and a series of train tracks but once you get past the tracks the auto yard was right there. It was a long shot but I had to check it out.

I was in such a rush to check out the scene that I missed the report on the TV about the killer grabbing another victim.

When I got down to the scrap yard I found the place to have an eerie feeling to it. And generally speaking I like anywhere that cars can be found. But this place was down right creepy. Then I heard yelling… this had to be the place.

I grabbed my phone dialing the FBI hotline number. "I'm down near the Richdale Auto Yard, I heard yelling… it sounds like there's a man in trouble. I thought it might be that serial killer you've been looking for" With that I hung up and entered the scrap yard grabbing a pipe off the ground. Not ideal but without a gun it was the best I could do.

_Now to get that leverage I so desperately need._


	4. Risking it All

_The Devil in Me_

_**A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior**__** story**_

_**Chapter 4: Risking it All**_

_I don't have a prayer if there is no charity in your heart_

**Richdale Auto Yard**

**Washington D.C.**

With hesitation and uncertainty I scoped out the scrap yard, trying to locate where the screaming was originating from. I didn't have a lot of time and I knew it.

I heard another scream, it sounded like it was coming from the west end of the auto yard, but I also knew the way sound reverberates in a scrap yard. Taking this and the yards layout into account I headed to the North West corner figuring the sound was coming from there.

In front of me stood a large Auto garage that was more likely a chop shop like the one I grew up working in. I heard another yell this one clearly coming from the building in front of me. There was two options go in loud and take the killer down quickly, or creep in and take him out from behind. I crept closer to the garage and scoped out the entrances. There were only two exits, one at the front and one at the back.

Glancing in the window I noticed the killer was small, tough but not too threatening, and his back was to the front door. So in a moment of quick thinking I barricaded the back door from the outside and then made my way back to the front of the garage.

Sirens rang out in the distance and I knew that I was running out of time to make this happen. It was time to move. Or we would both be going back to state prison tonight.

I pulled a pin and a couple of tools from my bag and started to pick the lock on the door. Within a few moments I heard the faint click and the door unlocked. I glanced in the window and the killer's back was still to the door. He had a knife in his hand but no sign of a gun. It was as safe it was going to get, time to move in.

Slowly and carefully I turned the doorknob and walked into the Garage.

_Here goes nothing._

**The BAU**

**En Route to Richdale Auto Yard**

"Mick, when we arrive, find a sniper perch we need to find out where in the auto yard this guy is"

"Sure, Coop."

"Prophet, Gina, Beth, and I will clear the grounds quickly and thoroughly" Agent Cooper spoke as The BAU prepped for their arrival at the scene. They knew virtually nothing about the unsub, the profile was still somewhat incomplete and they didn't know if they could trust the anonymous caller who sent in the tip. But they needed to find the victim and the unsub alive.

"Let's move" Cooper spoke as The BAU team as well as SWAT, and local police officers all stormed the auto yard, quickly discovering there was no one in the yard.

"All clear, Mick, anything?" Cooper asked

"There's a small garage to the North of you Coop, no visual inside though"

"Gina, Prophet…"

"We're just about there" Prophet responded

"Boss, the back door of the garage is barricaded from the outside" Gina spoke

"Cover the back door, Beth and I will cover the front"

"Okay"

All of a sudden there sounds of a struggle came from inside the building and the team rushed the garage.

But what they found was unexpected.

The unsub was tied up, the victim was alive, and his injuries were being treated by a young blonde woman. But the shock really set in when they noticed who the girl was… escaped convict Kailyn Alexandria Benoit.

_What the…?_


	5. Interrogation

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

**_A note to my readers: I noticed as I started writing this chapter that the timeline of the story didn't line up the way I needed it to for this chapter... I made a couple of minor edits to previous chapters, to allow for the timing of the story to work a little better. as long as you remember that this chapter is set early Christmas morning, than you dont necessarily have to go back and reread previous chapters. Thanks readers!_**

**Chapter 5: Interrogation**

_Couldn't you spare me? I've done my part._

**FBI Headquarters**

**Quantico VA**

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when the FBI agents hauled me off in a pair of handcuffs. Or that the serial killer who's plans I spoiled had strung together a long list of explicit words as they placed him in the back of a cop car. What did surprise me was the thank you that the man dressed as Santa gave me for saving his life as they loaded him into an ambulance. And in that moment I knew exactly what my leverage in this situation was.

But it didn't matter because in this moment I sat alone in an interrogation room staring at my reflection in the two way mirror.

"Are you just going to make me sweat in here or are you going to come in and say hello?" I raised my voice speaking to the pane of glass in front of me. "I know your back there watching… I escaped state prison… I know you have someone watching my every move. If I wanted to get out of here I would've walked out the door 3 hours ago!" I waited but got no response, nobody came to join me in the interrogation room. So alone I waited, occupying my time by imagining all the different things the Saint Nick Killer was probably saying about me.

A few minutes later Agent Aaron Hotchner came into the room and I smiled. "Merry Christmas Agent Hotchner. Wouldn't you rather just toss me in jail and go home to your son Jack? It is Christmas after all." As I watched his face remained unchanging but his eyes begin to convey worry as I spoke of young Jack. "Relax agent. Threatening or harming your son is of no use to me. I would gain nothing… And besides I would take a wild guess that knowing how he lost his mother, if I did anything to Jack it would send you on the warpath. I'm not stupid enough to mess with the bull Hotchner. Have a seat. Let's chat" I said with a smile.

"How do you know of my son and his mother?" Hotchner asked as he sat in the seat across from me.

"It's in my business to stay informed. I hear Haley was an incredible woman. A great mother who died because of the job you signed on to. Kind of a shame don't you think? I mean she never asked for the Reaper to hunt her like a wild animal" I taunted the Agent in front of me.

"We aren't here to talk about me Kailyn, we're here to talk about why you escaped from prison, why you taunted the police, how you found the unsub, and what you think you had to prove" Hotchner spoke with authority.

"I'd be happy to explain how I did it. But like I said… It's Christmas. I don't suppose I could get some real food, it is all I want this year" I smirked.

"That's all you want?"

"Well yeah, I'm starving… I've been sitting here all night with nothing to eat. A bacon double cheeseburger and fries would ensure that I tell you pretty much anything you want to know" I said trying to bribe a meal out of the man in front of me.

"I'm not convinced"

"Look Agent Hotchner. If I wanted to disappear… I'd be gone. I have spent my whole life running away from people, from cops, from myself. From the truth… Disappearing is my specialty." I hissed at him getting edgy from hunger.

"You start talking I'll see if someone will get you something to eat" he said and I nodded.

"I've got a better idea, you get someone working on that cheeseburger, and I will tell you how I found your killer, then you can toss me back in prison and come visit me in a couple days where we can go further in depth about my reckless and criminal actions" I said.

"And why would I go see you in prison when you could tell me everything right now" Hotchner asked clearly getting frustrated with the run around.

"Because its Christmas, and your son will be waking up…" I paused "Well I'm going to guess, sometime in the next couple hours and he wont be happy if dad's not home when he wakes up. Get me a cheeseburger, I'll tell you how I caught the killer, and then you can go home and spend Christmas with your son. I know my word doesn't mean much but I'm not going to break out of prison in the next 48 hours… I promise." I paused for a moment "After that though, I make no guarantees."

Agent Hotchner didn't look convinced but I had no other options, I needed a couple days to get my plan together before I presented it to the bureau. He looked at the mirror and then left the room.

"What? You're not going to say goodbye, that's kind of rude don't you think?" I shrugged knowing he was already out of earshot. "Whatever."

I waited about 15 minutes and a quirky blonde girl walked in with a fast food bag in hand.

"Hello" I said kindly, grabbing the bag she placed on the table.

"Hello" she said with a smile

"You should have a seat… talk to me, I like you already, you actually said hello" I checked out the colorful outfit she was wearing. "I'm going to guess you aren't an FBI agent? What's your name"

"I really shouldn't. And I'm a technical analyst. I'm Penelope Garcia"

"Don't worry I don't bite" I said taking a bite out of the burger. "Well, I don't bite people" I corrected with a laugh

Penelope smiled and looked at the mirror for assurance. "I still don't think I should" she said hesitantly.

"I'm a con artist and a thief, not a killer, as long as you keep your wallet away from me you have nothing to worry about" I assured her while practically inhaling the food in front of me.

She hesitated and then sat down.

"Good choice. I like your outfit." I smiled

"Thanks, you do realize you are going back to prison right? You seen kind of, um, unfazed by that" she said watching me eat.

"Well yeah. Of course I know that. I knew that hours ago… I guess I'm okay with it" I said with a shrug.

"How did you catch that guy?" she asked me curiously

"I have friends in high places. I got my hands on everything Agent Cooper's team had on the killer and then I looked over everything for like almost 36 hours then I passed out. When I woke up I remembered the scrap yard was behind the shopping mall where one of the guys had been grabbed, so I went to check it out. When I got there I heard someone screaming so I called you guys"

"But why did you go in after him""You didn't hear the screaming… the guy was in agony, and he was terrified. So I tracked down where the noise was coming from. I blocked off the back door from the outside and went into the garage. I hit the bad guy in the head with a pipe and went to untie the victim. Once I had the victim untied I tied up the killer and did my best to patch up the victims wounds until you guys arrived. Simple as that"

Penelope face conveyed a look of admiration, and confusion.

A moment later Agent Hotchner returned and I was escorted out to return to prison.

_You better come visit me Hotchner._


	6. Conditional Release

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

**Chapter 6: Conditional Release**

_Do you not see how I'm begging on my knees?_

**Alderson Federal Prison Camp**

**Near Alderson West Virginia**

**December 27, 2010**

One more day behind bars, counting the minutes until my sentence is served, waiting and hoping that Agent Hotchner will hold up his end of our deal. Otherwise, I'm planning great escape number 2 and not wasting my time using the pigs to my advantage.

"Ms. Benoit, you have a visitor" The guard known as Damian opened my cell and escorted me to a private room usually designated for lawyer visits.

"Thank you Damian. I'm glad that one of the guards understands I'm not just a number on a prison jumpsuit"

"Wait here" he said and closed the door standing just outside the room. I sat down and patiently waited for my 'visitor' to come see me.

When the door opened again and my visitor entered it was Aaron Hotchner and Sam Cooper. "Hotch, you kept your word, I'm flattered… I've never known a cop to hold true to his word even after I was locked behind bars. And you brought a friend, how cute." I smiled and mocked Hotch.

"This is Agent-"

"Sam Cooper. I know, his team did your job and caught me. You know, the same way I did theirs and caught the Saint Nick Killer" I smirked.

"Why did you want me to come here"

"I want out of prison"

"You should have thought about that before you broke the law" Hotch spoke to me like I was a child who just got caught eating cookies before dinner.

I started laughing "Do you honestly think that I would have even wasted my time bringing you in here if I didn't have a trick up my ugly orange sleeve"

"What do you want" Agent Cooper asked and I could tell he was profiling me while I spoke.

"You see, you have something I want, and I have something you can use" I responded and then added "You can stop profiling me Cooper, I'm a lot more complicated than a profile"

"What do you mean you have something we can use?" Hotchner asked taking my bait just as I knew he would.

"I'm a con artist, in a sense, I profile people and talk them out of their money. Plus I have first hand experience with criminals. I want you to sign off on a work release program" I said

"Work release?"

"Yes, I will work for your team, help you find killers and rapists, the people who are truly evil, and in exchange I get some freedom" I said.

"No"

"You didn't even think-" I replied being cut off by Hotch.

"It wont happen"

I was getting frustrated at this point. "You know what Agents! I did you a favor, that guy who got to spend Christmas with his family, albeit in a hospital bed, would be dead right now if not for me! And there is no guarantee that that serial killer would be behind bars right now if not for me! I willingly came back to this dump so you could go home and spend Christmas with your family. I waited two days, put my faith in the bureau, something I have never done, All so that you didn't have to waste your Christmas interrogating me. And you know what I got out of it? A bloody cheeseburger! You can't at least consider it? I kept my word like I said I would. You owe me." I sneered

"First off, I don't owe you anything"

"Really? 'Cause I could have just as easily taken up your whole day telling you nothing about how or why I did what I did. But instead I played nice. So it's your turn"

"You cannot manipulate us into giving you a chance to run"

"Are you kidding me?" I was insulted at this point. "Like I said back at the FBI building… if I wanted to run I would be gone already"

"And what makes you think we should trust you. You have already admitted openly to being a con artist. Why do you think we would believe that you aren't conning us right now."

"Because, I don't con cops, I taunt them. Just ask Detective Hodges, the officer who put me behind bars the first time. I had a lot of fun with him when I escaped. Besides… I got out the first time without the feds help, why would I need it now?"

"Because you are looking for a bigger challenge, outsmart the FBI while they have all eyes on you. It wont happen"

I smirked "Now that would be fun… but I'm not looking for a game to play, and your lack of faith in me is insulting" I glanced over and noticed Agent Cooper watching me intently. "Just think about it" Hotch left the room, Sam Cooper close behind. "Agent Cooper"

"Yeah"

"Think about it. Believe me or not, I am not trying to run away, I'm trying to secure my release long-term" I said and watched as Cooper left without another word.

**December 30 2010**

I had heard nothing further from the FBI since Cooper and Hotchner's visit 3 days ago and was beginning to doubt I would. With my faith running on empty I had made the choice, if I hear nothing by midnight tomorrow I start planning another escape.

It was about 9:30 at night when Damian came down to my cell to inform me about another visitor. Usually I can't have visitors at this hour, so it must be Cooper or Hotch. I got up and walked with Damian down to the small private room I was in only 3 days earlier.

I couldn't say I was surprised when the agent who walked through the door was Sam Cooper and one of his team members who I couldn't name. And that was why I wished that Kate had provided photos with the Agent's bios she got for me.

"This is Special Agent Jonathon Simms" Cooper said and sat down.

"Did you consider my offer? Obviously you did or you and Prophet wouldn't be here right now" I smirked as Agent Simms became perplexed "I know all about you Agent Simms, including your 6 year stint in San Quentin" I continued to smirk "You know, me and you aren't so different Proph."

"Except I served my time and redeemed my self" Prophet said

"Tell me Prophet. You took a life, how do you redeem yourself when you can never truly fix what you have done. Redemption is a tricky thing don't you think?" I waved his mistakes in front of his face nonchalantly.

"It is tricky but not impossible" He responded

"No offense boys, but around here its just about bed time… so if you are here to remove me from this dump we should blow this popsicle stand"

"I have considered your decision and spoken to the Director about the decision" Cooper spoke

"So?"

"So you are being given work release… but it's a conditional release. You must serve out the rest of your sentence with our team… which means the next four years you work for us" Prophet began to explain

I nodded trying to hide the smile forming at the corner of my lips. "Okay that's fine"

"After that its probation. You are required to wear a tracking device at all times, and you will be put up in a The Hotel Monaco, by the bureau. As long as you don't attempt to remove the tracker at any point we will give you free reign of the city, however, you make any attempt to run you will be reduced to a 25 mile radius surrounding the hotel unless escorted by someone from the team"

"Anything else Prophet?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, you don't get a gun, or a car, or a vacation and the only traveling you do is with the team for cases." Cooper added

"Okay, can I at least drive when someone from the team is present?" I asked

"No, prove you wont run, and we will consider it"

"While your restricting the rest of my life, you want to tell me what I'm allowed to eat too?" I joked and noticed Agent Simms smile slightly

"Prophet is going to be your partner. You and him are going to be working together a lot so you better learn to trust him. And if you do anything that puts my team in danger you will be right back here, serving your sentence out, the full 5 years. Okay?"

Cooper set some papers and a pen on the table the header on the paper read 'Contract for Conditional Release' I glanced through the contract, though it was unnecessary, they had explained all the terms to my release

I looked up. "Just one question… when do I start?"

_I really hope I didn't just sell my soul to the BAU…_


	7. First Day, First Case

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: The italicized phrases at the beginning of the chapters all come from the song Devil In Me by Kate Voegele. In case you were wondering. Thanks! And thanks to lilli-glenanne for writing the stories first review. Keep them coming. I love constructive criticism… if you have any suggestions that you think might make it better post a review or send me a message. Also, almost all locations used in this story are legitimate places across the U.S.A. Although all events are fictional.**_

**Chapter 7: First Day, First Case**

_Thinking it over, those were days dark as ebony nights._

**The Hotel Monaco**

**Room 180**

**January 2 2011**

I was unhappy to be living in a Hotel, even one as classy and the Monaco, unhappy to have an ankle monitor, and unhappy to be working for the FBI, but it kept me outside of prison walls so I had no right to complain.

I was expecting someone from my team to show up to take me down to the office. Although I was of the impression that the team I would be working with don't work out of the FBI Headquarters. I was halfheartedly hoping Prophet would be picking me up… at least then I would know who it was. But when the knock on the door came it wasn't Prophet waiting on the other side. It was Penelope Garcia.

"Penelope?" I asked when I opened the door to her smiling face.

"Hi! Kailyn right?" I nodded

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused and a little happy to see the one truly friendly face I've encountered through the Bureau.

"I work with Agent Hotchner and Agent Cooper's teams. And Cooper called me this morning saying they needed me to join them on this case. So I'm here to get you, are you ready for your first day?" She asked in a happy bubbly fashion.

"Well as ready as I'll be" I said then mumbling "especially working for the FBI"

I grabbed my bag and followed her out the door questioning my decision to sign that contract. Did I make the right choice… am I really truly free if I have to answer to the feds.

But for a brief moment as I exited the hotel all my worries were soothed once I noticed the car Penelope drives. It was a Vintage Orange Cadillac Convertible. I was pretty sure I was in love with her car.

"You drive that?" I exclaimed

"Yeah, her name is Esther" Penelope replied with nonchalance.

"Why am I not surprised, I like you more and more every day Penelope" I laughed and climbed in the passenger seat as we drove off to work.

When we got to the office it was nothing like I had expected. It was kind of grungy, and it wasn't an office at all, it was a gym. I was immediately back to doubting my decision. "What is this place?" I asked

"This is their office. It's much more their style than an office… and I'm sure you'll find in time its more your style than the Bureau building" she replied as we walked into the 'office'. Once inside I saw Cooper sparring with another guy, an attractive guy with dark hair, who I assumed was Mick Rawson. Watching from the sidelines were two women, a tall blonde and a shorter brunette, whom I expected to be Beth Griffith and Gina LaSalle. Although I didn't know which was which. Standing next to the girls was Prophet, who looked over and gave a slight wave.

Cooper and his sparring partner stopped what they were doing when they saw Penelope and I. "Penelope, Kailyn" Cooper said with a nod. "We go over the case in 10" He announced and then approached me. "You have a desk in the briefing room, but we are leaving on a plane shortly. You wont have time to set up before we leave" He spoke to me and I nodded

"That's okay, let's start knocking days off my sentence" I smiled as he walked away, the girls and 'Mick?' were all looking at me but none made any attempt to approach or speak to me. Until Prophet and the blonde walked up together.

"Hey Kailyn, This is Gina LaSalle." Prophet said

"Hello Kailyn" Gina spoke but I couldn't tell if she wasn't being friendly or just being civil.

"Hi" I said quickly finding that figuring her out was going to be a challenge, you can learn plenty about what people have done from files and folders, but learning who someone is, on the inside, thats a tricky thing... and it can only happen in a face to face setting. I was unsure of what to say next so I gave up, deciding that in time ill figure Gina out. I flashed a quick smile and walked away towards the briefing room. As I walked past the guy I assumed was Mick I noticed he was checking me out. "Like what you see hotshot?" I said playfully

He smiled "I'm Kailyn, you are?" I asked putting my hand out to shake his

He grabbed my hand and with a strong short shake said "I'm Mick… Rawson" I was right and somewhat taken by his accent. I could fake a British accent but the real thing was something else. It was hot.

He and I walked up to the briefing room and took a seat at the conference table. I sat between him and Penelope. A moment later Prophet, Gina, and the brunette, who by process of elimination I knew was Beth all joined us at the table and Cooper began to speak.

"Team this is Kailyn Benoit she's joining our team starting today." I nodded at Beth who was the only one I hadn't been introduced to. Cooper then changed the subject and began to explain the case breakdown for us. "Bellevue WA, Three girls have gone missing, all brunette, all 15-18 years old, all of them star athletes, all disappeared from local shopping centres"

"I hate to ask, but have any bodies been recovered?" I asked as I glanced at the case file.

"The first victim, Ashley Haines, went missing 5 weeks ago, from the Hillfair Shopping Center while shopping with her sister for Christmas her body was found last week in Wildwood Park down the street from where she disappeared. Police searched neighboring parks in the area but no sign of victims two and three Farah Coulter and Jenny Wright"

"And they're just calling us in now?" Prophet asked.

"They were unsure that these missing girls were in anyway connected" Cooper answered

"They were unsure? The parks may have come up a dead end but I'm sorry, doesn't it seem a little hinky that three teen star athletes disappear in malls, over the holidays no less, in less than 6 weeks?" I asked

"She's right" Mick said

"But regardless, the, um, what do you call it?"

"Unsub?"

"Yeah unsub. The unsub had the advantage with the first two victims, he grabbed them from shopping malls during the height of the Christmas shopping season, the malls were packed, but at the same time, he obviously had a specific person he was after"

"Since you figure you got this, back it up, why do you say that?"

"Well, it's like playing blackjack, none of these girls were wearing anything that distinguished them as athletes at the time of their disappearance. It would be almost statistically impossible for him to kidnap three _star _athletes from shopping malls with no prior knowledge of their athleticism. It's too specific. No one can pull a blackjack 3 times in a row without counting cards or rigging the deck. No one is that lucky.

"She's right again" Gina said

"Okay we have an idea where we have to go with this. Wheels up in 40"

The team nodded and grabbed their bags.

_Looks like we're going to Bellevue_


	8. Profiling

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Scene Change by The White Tie Affair. In case you were wondering. Thanks! And for those of you CM fans out there who don't know, it is official AJ Cook has signed a 2 year deal to return to Criminal Minds reprising her role as Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau.**_

**Chapter 8: Profiling**

_Walk softly, don't want to disturb the dead_

**Bellevue Medical Examiners Office**

Prophet and I arrived at the morgue we were greeted by a short little blonde in a lab coat.

"You did the autopsy for Ashley Haines?" I asked

"Yes" the medical examiner nodded as she took us into Autopsy

"What can you tell us about how she died?" Prophet asked looking at the body on the table

"She was badly beaten and shot in the head"

"Cause of death?" Prophet looked to the medical examiner.

"Cardiac arrest"

"Cardiac arrest?" Prophet and I asked

"She was tortured, many of the bones in her feet and legs have been broken. They show different stages of healing. The amount of pain that she was in would have been unbearable"

"How does a girl who is in great physical shape die of a heart attack at 17 years old?" I asked

"It's hard to say what caused the heart attack… her great shape is what kept her alive this long. But her body gave out, likely from stress or shock. No one can endure that kind of torture"

"And the shot to the head?"

"Post Mortem. She was already dead"

I looked at Prophet and then asked "Any guess what was used to break her legs?"

"My guess is a blunt object, like a pipe, or a bat"

"Anything else you found unusual, anything about her injuries that seemed strange to you? Anything at all?"

"Well I don't know if this is what you mean, but if she had endured all the breaks at one time, I would've assumed she was hit by a car. The injuries she sustained to her legs are the same kinds of injuries that would be sustained if she had been run over by an automobile." I looked at Prophet.

"Had she not gone into Cardiac arrest would she have died from her injuries?" I questioned

"No. Though she would've been unable to walk for a long time, and she would never play soccer again"

"Thank you" Prophet and I spoke and walked out of the autopsy room.

"Call me crazy but I think our unsub is a woman" I put on my sunglasses as we stepped out into the chilly January weather.

"I agree, let's get back to the PD and tell the others what we found" I nodded climbing into the passenger seat of the car.

When we arrived back at the Police Department the rest of the team had also returned to the station and appeared to be compiling the profile. I walked up and sat next to Penelope.

"How's it going rooting through the victims lives?" I asked

"Well its fine but there nothing. Like these girls have nothing that connects them. Nothing" Penelope said with clear aggravation.

"Penny, Sweetie, breathe… you'll find something" I assured her and stood up "Prophet and I think our unsub is a woman" I said to the team

"We came to the same conclusion. But we don't think she's working alone, she likely has a submissive partner, our guess a male" Mick spoke and I was beginning to realize that this guy was going to make focusing on this job difficult.

"She's likely 25 - 30 with a male accomplice also 25 - 30, and they have a private space to house the victims"

I was listening to Beth talk but thinking about my visit to the Medical Examiners. "Some killer target surrogates right?"

"Not always but yes" Gina nodded

"That's what the victims have in common!" I said with conviction

"They're surrogates?" Penelope asked confused

"No, they are the alpha females of their school, the social butterflies, and I would bet that so was our unsub, that's why she's the dominant personality" I said "Ashley Haines had multiple severe breaks to her legs feet and pelvis. Even if she had survived she would never be an athlete again. The ME said that the injuries mirror the ones you'd sustain if hit by a car. What if our unsub is physically disabled?"

"Your mind works like a game of ping pong, back and forth" Prophet laughed and I smiled slightly.

"Hear me out. If our unsub was an alpha female herself who was in some kind of car wreck that would explain why she is inflicting these_ specific_ injuries on our victims, if they surrogates then they could be a surrogate for the person she blamed for causing her accident"

"She's got a point" Beth nodded

"Garcia, I need a list of females who have been seriously injured in car accidents and hit and runs, look for women who have been physically disabled since the accident. Go back 10 years, focus on a 500 mile radius" Cooper spoke looking to the quirky tech analyst.

"That could warrant a very long list" Garcia said

"Cross reference with local high school athletes and focus that search at least 10 years back" Gina added and Penelope nodded.

"You got it, Just let me fly my magic keyboard and we'll see what we find" she said with a steady _click click click_ of her keyboard as she searched for our unsub.

_We better find this bitch._


	9. Case Closed

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: Okay, just letting you know I'm sorry if there are things that dont make sense/ didnt make sense I had to edit it because I accidentally deleted a few lines when I was spell checking the document... hope this helps. **_

_**The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Scene Change by The White Tie Affair. Thanks!**_

_**Read. Favorite. Review 3**_

**Chapter 9: Case Closed**

_Is it an enemy in front of me, or have I been mislead_

We had presented the profile to the Police and they were out on the streets looking for Farah Coulter, Jenny Wright and the unsub who kidnapped them. Working late into the night Gina, Mick and I were scoping through every file and folder that were strewn across the table as we searched for someone who matched the profile.

"This is just one dead end after another, how are we expected to find this girl" I sighed in frustration.

"I think I found her, Kelly Lloyd, 26 years old, paralyzed from the waist down when her friend drunkenly ran her over with a car 10 years ago" Mick read the file out loud

"Garcia"

"I got it my lovelies" she said as she typed away. "Okay… Kelly Lloyd, her and the rest of her Varsity volleyball team were at a house party on March 30 2001 after having won their divisional finals. After having drank a lot her teammate Melissa Scott got behind the wheel of her BMW and went to drive home. When she sped out of the driveway she ran over Kelly leaving her with multiple broken bones to her lower body, and she was paralyzed."

"Where did Ms. Scott serve a sentence for the accident?"

"Oh gosh, she didn't" Garcia said and I noticed she was sort of shaky "The was no tests done to establish the amount of alcohol in her system, and her lawyers argued that it was dark and Kelly was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Melissa walked. Oh guys, Melissa Scott is running for city council."

"And when did she announce she was running for city council?"

"6 Weeks ago"

I looked to Mick and Gina "That's our stressor, Penny we need an address" I said as she typed away.

"No last known address all I have is an abandoned warehouse on the water front that belongs to her family. It has been abandoned since her fathers company went bankrupt" Garcia said.

"We found her" I said as Mick and Gina grabbed their bags.

"Garcia, call Coop. tell him to meet us there, Kailyn you coming?" Mick spoke

"Yeah just one sec." I said grabbing my bag. "Garcia, are you alright… this case seems to have you shaken up"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't like drunk drivers"

"Well if you aren't okay, I'm a hell of a listener and we can talk whenever, alright?" I said with a friendly smile and then ran out after Mick and Gina.

We arrived at the waterfront and quickly noticed there was little cover for getting close without raising alarms. "We can't get the element of surprise here, we need to find another way…" Gina assessed the area around the warehouse just as Prophet Beth and Cooper arrived on the scene.

"Any plans on how we can get in without risking the lives inside that warehouse?" Beth asked

We needed a plan B, and I had one. "I got one Prophet, Gina, go back up the road and approach the warehouse from behind and let me know when your in position. If we walk up like cops we're going to get Farah and Jenny killed. We need to get close enough without them knowing"

"There is no cover for that here" Mick said

"Well they can know we're approaching as long as they don't know that we're cops… well… that you're cops" I corrected

"And how do you plan to do that" Gina asked skeptically

"Oh ye of little faith" I said shaking my head and unbuttoning my blouse to show a little skin. "Mick I need your help with this. Guys find somewhere you have cover but can move quickly" as I spoke the team scattered and took their positions.

"Are you going to tell me what this plan is?" I laughed at the fact the Mick was trying desperately not to stare at my chest.

"Sure, as far as that guard is going to know, you and me, we are just a couple leaving a club after a long night of partying. Just go with it and trust me on this" Mick opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "If you make one remark about how you can't trust me I will shoot you with your own gun okay?" I hissed and he laughed

"I was going to say this plan has holes in it"

"You got a better idea?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

With a sigh Mick shook his head and replied "You are one of a kind Kailyn"

"Damn straight I am"

Just a moment later we got the word we were waiting on "Gina and Prophet are in position, you ready?" Mick asked.

"Why not, its not like I have anything to lose" I shrugged and we started walking up to the warehouse. Mick was holding onto me and I was pretending to be a slightly drunk. We were laughing and talking between us while watching from the corner of our eyes as the guard approached us. He was only a few feet away grabbing at his holstered gun when I grabbed Mick and kissed him. I could tell Mick was surprised but he played along. A moment later I broke apart from Mick grabbing the guards wrist and twisting him into a hold while Mick placed him in handcuffs. I looked over and Mick was smirking at me.

I smiled and sweetly said "wipe that smirk of your face or I'll slap it off"

The team moved in and what felt like only a few seconds later Kelly Lloyd was arrested. The police hauled her and her accomplice to the local Police Department via cop car. They had identified the accomplice as her care aid and brother, Greg.

As the police escorted our unsubs via cop car down to the station, I couldn't help but think how nice it was not to be in the back seat of that car myself. My team and I stood watching flashing lights and sirens fill the sky from ambulances and cop cars. I watched from a distance as the paramedics worked on splinting the victims' broken bones and taking them to the hospital.

"Well we did it" Gina said

"One more psychopath behind bars" Beth sighed

"How do you feel after your first case" Prophet asked me

"I feel glad, that its over" I answered simply and the team laughed.

"You did good kid" Cooper said and I smiled

"You got that right" Mick seconded Coopers remark

I laughed. "Can we go back to DC now?"

_If you always do what you've always done… Then you'll always get what you always got._

_Maybe its time for a change._


	10. Kailyn's Case

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Scene Change by The White Tie Affair. In case you were wondering. Thanks!**_

_**Thanks to CCNinjaPants for her review of Chapter 9. Please review... I dont care if its a good review or a bad one (But if its a bad review you better back it up with a reason) I want to make this the best story I can. I am open to making edits if it will improve the story. (Plus I'll thank you in the next chapter I write)**_

_**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 10: Kailyn's Case.**

_Wear these clothes, walk this way, do exactly what they say_

_It's your life, but they're way, follow me it's all the same_

I had been a part of the BAU Red Cell team now for a month we had closed two other cases since I joined the team. I had begun to make some friends within the team and I was starting to actually enjoy being here.

There was Penelope. She was my go to girl. My favorite, quirky, computer hacker. Especially since Kate and I are on the outs, she was not happy to find that I was working for the FBI. And I was sure she chose to share that info with Mikey, Jamie, Alissa and Johnny, none of whom I have spoken to in more than 3 weeks.

Jonathon 'Prophet' Simms was my partner and a growing friend. With all the time spent working by his side I was beginning to understand why he had chosen to switch sides and join the FBI. He was a good guy, a loyal, strong, wise man. Although there was one thing about him that frustrated me. Redemption. The boy was always preaching about redemption. Though I tried not to let it affect me because he meant well. I knew that Prophet cared about me and he wanted to see me turn my life around and walk out of the darkness. If only he knew how much the darkness truly surrounded me. The light in the darkness was only a pinprick in the distance. Too far to reach, too small to see.

Then there was Gina and Mick. I had begun to warm up to Gina, she was kind, and incredibly intelligent. She was a great profiler. And then there was Mick, Hot, British, Confident, Mick, a part of me just wanted him, in my bed, now. But that would cross so many lines within the bureau. Besides Mick and Gina had a flirtatious thing going on that was confusing at best, I really didn't need to insert myself between whatever is going on with them. Part of me wasn't surprised by Mick's actions, he was a flirt. And he was obviously interested in the girls who couldn't care less about him… or in my case… the girl who can convince him I couldn't care less.

"Grab your bags, we have a case, we're briefing on the plane" Beth announced from the top of the stairs and then turned to enter the briefing room.

"Let's get this done" I said to Gina and Mick as we walked out the door and into the GMC.

Once we boarded the plane and got seated Cooper began to speak. "New York City, there has been a series of back robberies and heists. The most recent one only 2 hours ago"

"They leave the security guard dead at the scene in every case? Any other victims?" Mick questioned reading the file.

"No, and this is an unusual situation because they are quick, efficient, and they leave no evidence behind. Despite more than a dozen witnesses. The main reason we have been called in is Kailyn"

"Me, what? Why?" I asked shocked

"The Director feels with your past that you are our best chances of catching the unsubs" Cooper answered

"Well yeah, I get that… but I'm not sure I could be of much help" I said

"Why?" Prophet asked.

"Because New York is a bad city for heists. It's so big and so busy, guaranteeing an escape route… its tough." I said adding "There's a reason I never considered running a heist in New York."

"And what would that reason be?" Beth asked and I could sense the judgment in her voice.

I chose to ignore the attitude, Beth was a bit of a pain in the ass, even on her good days. "You can leave with a huge payout if you hit the right place… but getting away is difficult… you can't just speed off in a car, there's too much traffic." I explained "Getting away is the hardest part… but if you can do it you can quickly disappear into the masses and that's what I would assume they've done"

"You are a thief, how would you do it?" Gina asked

"If you must refer to me that way, I prefer career criminal… and I've never really thought about it. New York was not a city I ever even considered trying to rob. New York was my go-to city when I needed to fade into the crowds and become anonymous"

"Well you're going to have to start thinking about it" Beth spoke

"I agree… but don't expect me to have an answer by the time we touch down… I have never planned a heist in less than an hour"

"Focus on how… how they did it, how you would do it if you were them. Gina, Mick… you are going to visit the crime scenes, profile what you can, and get the security tapes to Garcia" Cooper spoke and we nodded. He continued "Beth you are going to talk to the witnesses, take their statements. This is a team of two, they strike every two days, I don't need to stress what is at stake here guys"

"I need to see the crime scenes, first hand" I said and realised how risky it was for me to be planning a heist, even if it was only to get ahead of the unsubs. Reality began to set in, I could screw this up. I stood up and walked to the back of the plane for a cup of coffee.

"You nervous?" Matt asked seeing my hand shaking as I tried to pour the coffee.

"Why would I be nervous" I retorted

"We'll I don't usually see you shake like that" He replied grabbing the coffee pot and pouring us both a cup. "Here" he said handing me a cup.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"Liar"

"I'm not lying Mick, why would I be nervous? Robberies are my specialty" I said

"Exactly" was all he said while walking away.

I bit my lip as the terms of my release rang through my head. This case is like waving a Milk Bone in front of a dog's nose. Hell, this case is the Milk Bone…

And I'm the dog.

_I can do this… I must do this… oh, I sure hope I get this right._


	11. Make it or Break it Time

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Scene Change by The White Tie Affair. In case you were wondering. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 11: Make it or Break it Time**

_I know it's quite deceiving when I look but I don't see me_

This case was causing me to lose grasp on time. I was so absorbed in figuring out this heist I occasionally forgot it wasn't my heist. I found myself getting excited when I figured something out the cops wouldn't. And I found myself keeping secrets from the BAU. I even lied to Kate and said I was back in the game, just so I didn't have to go through FBI channels to get my information. I was so screwed.

I was suddenly startled by my phone buzzing in my pocket. 'Penelope'.

"Penny, what's up?" I asked trying to keep cool.

"I haven't heard anything from you since yesterday morning. Are you alright?" She asked and I felt guilty… I like Penelope, she was a true friend, not an acquaintance, not a colleague, a friend.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry" I said quickly. "I'm alright I've just been really busy trying to figure this case out." I lied.

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh, uh, yeah… did you search the security camera for what I said to look for?" I asked. I knew what I was looking for was on the tapes, I knew yesterday thanks to Kate but I wanted her to believe I was playing by the rules.

"Yeah, I found it. Do you want me to cue it up on the video screen?" I laughed, but it didn't ease the guilt. I couldn't believe it, but I actually wanted to stay at the BAU. Maybe Prophet was right. I stood up and walked outside the New York FBI branch building.

"uh, sure, but Im outside right now…" I said trying to hide my guilt. It wasn't working… time to come clean with her. "Garcia, can I tell you the truth?"

"The truth?"

"I know how the bank was robbed, I figured it out an hour ago, well, except how they got away. But I lied to you and the team. I went outside of proper channels, I already have everything. I don't expect you to keep my secret… but I can't lie to you Penny" I said and to my surprise I was fighting off tears.

"Oh, Kailyn… I won't tell the team… if anyone asks I got all that information for you. But you need to go tell Cooper. Now!" She exclaimed and it became clearer why she was a true friend.

"You're right. I have to tell them. Thank you Penny for everything" I hung up the phone. I was beginning to think Penelope was that little angel on my shoulder that tells you what the right thing to do is. She had a kind of purity and innocence to he I had never encountered before. I wiped my eyes and as I turned to go back into the building I saw a motorcycle speed past. "A motorcycle" I whispered as the light bulb in my head flicked on. I called Penelope back rushing into the FBI building.

"I lied to you again Penelope I do need something" I said

"Okay…" She questioned

"I need you to go back through the security look for motorcycles that returned to the back multiple times leading up to the back. They would've only been a visitor to the bank for, at the most, two weeks. Stay on the line I'm going up to join the team now"

"Sure. I'll have it to you faster you can tweet about it" she said and I could hear the tapping of keys on her keyboard as I entered the elevator.

I got to the rest of the team a moment later. "Penelope I'm putting you on speaker." I looked at the team "I know how our unsubs did it. And there are three people involved. At least… it couldn't be done with any less than three people" I explained

"But witnesses only reported two robbers"

"Exactly, the third person is what I like to the wizard… like the Wizard of Oz… you know, the man behind the curtain" I said explaining "Unsub number 3 is responsible for the technological aspects of it. Penny cue the video Now watch closely" I spoke as the video played "Did you see that… Penelope play it again" The video played again an this time the whole team straightened up as they saw what I had been pointing out.

"What was that glitch on the tape" Gina asked and I smirked

"That's a loop… someone who is really good with computer equipment can create a video loop, I'm sure Penelope could do it, and alter the counter on the screen. And that is why there has to be a third party" I explained. "By creating the loop people can walk down that hallway without the video picking them up. I've done it before" I explained to the team.

Just then one of the local Agents walked in "Guys, there's been another bank robbery" We all looked up

"Where?"

"Federal Reserve Bank on Liberty Street" I grabbed my bag as we left the FBI building. I found myself wondering if I could've prevented this. If only I had spoken up sooner. The Bank looked like a war zone, scared crying witnesses lined the sidewalk outside the bank. The paramedics were taking a young man down to the hospital… it looked like he'd been shot in the abdomen.

I scoped the crowd and picked out a women I figured could tell me what happened, my team was taking witness statements. I approached her "Excuse me Ma'am?" the woman looked up. "I wont take up much of your time. I know this is difficult but can you tell me what happened?" She hiccupped and nodded

"We were just trying to make a deposit when a guy and a girl came in from the back of the building"

"A guy and a girl… you're absolutely sure?"

"Yes. They shot the guard and then they demanded the money from the tellers" she sobbed

"Its okay, can you tell me how that guy got hurt?" I asked pointing to the ambulance

"He tried to stop the guy, they were fighting and then the girl shot him" She cried out in hysterics.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about this ordeal, you should not have had to go through that" I said rubbing her arm trying to comfort her. I noticed my team entering the bank "Can you excuse me?" I asked following the team inside.

"They were meticulous. We wont find any evidence. They will have made sure of it" Mick spoke, just then my attention was grabbed by something shiny sticking out from under a chair. I grabbed it and pulled out what was a broken watch.

"Maybe not…" I whispered. I was confused, I knew this watch, I'd seen it before… but where? I stood up "This one didn't go as planned" I spoke "One of the hostages went after the gunmen, they didn't plan for it and they made a mistake" I showed the team the watch and suddenly realized who it belonged to. "And I know who our male shooter is"

"Are you positive?" Prophet asked and just then the phone rang.

"Penny. What do you got?"

"I found the motorcycle… it belongs to a-" I cut her off

"Tyson King?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I just did" I said and hung up tossing the watch at Mick. I couldn't breathe, this was too close to home. I started thinking about what Kate had said when she found out I was with the BAU.

"_You work for the feds! What is your problem K."  
><em>"_It was the only way"  
>"No it wasn't. You never needed the pigs before, and I know you don't need them now. You belong with us, this is who you are. You can't have it both ways. You're with us, or you are with them. Make a choice"<em>

"Find Tyson King and bring him into the FBI building. Now!" I ordered and stormed out not noticing that Gina followed me.

"Are you okay? Mick mentioned that you seemed nervous on the plane, and you've been really distant"

"I'm fine Gina, can we just get Tyson and bring him in?" I asked and then remembered what I didn't want to think about.

"Gina, While you are at it, bring in Katlynn Merlot, and Casey King, I have a feeling they know something about the robberies that they'll never choose to share with us"

_If I'm right about what is going on here… You will be dead by morning Kate. And I'll be the one to kill you._


	12. The Other Side of the Glass

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Josey by Hey Monday. In case you were wondering. Thanks!**_

_**Also Thank you to JadaRae for the review.**_

_**Keep 'em coming :)**_

**Chapter 12: The Other Side of the Glass**

_It's just a phase you're going through_

_Some day you'll know just what to do_

I stood in the observation room and stared through the glass at my old friend sitting at the table. It was too much to stare at her knowing that she had to know I turned her in. I left the room.

"Tyson King wont talk, neither will Casey or Katlynn" Prophet and Beth said meeting me in the hallway.

"Give me five minutes with Tyson. I'll get him to talk" I saw the skepticism in their eyes as I spoke.

"No, you don't talk to the suspects" Cooper said approaching us. I growled under my breath in frustration.

"Look Cooper. You are running out of options. I can get him to talk! I have been here more than a month. I have done nothing to sabotage your cases. And I'm not going to now. Let me talk to him"

"We are running out of options Coop. What's the worst that could happen?" Prophet spoke trying to convince Cooper to change his mind.

"Five minutes. That's all" Cooper gave in and I walked down to Tyson's interrogation room.

When I walked in he looked up and scowled at me. "I don't talk to cops" he hissed

"Oh, come on Tyson" I said putting my foot on the table "Do I look like a cop?" I asked flashed my tracking device.

I sat down and looked at him. "I'm still not talking to a traitor like you"

"You know, that's quite fine. I don't need you to talk. I already know how you did it, who you are working with, hell! I even know where you hid the money" I said

"You can't prove anything except that I was at the bank before the robbery. It wasn't me" he said and I pulled his broken watch out of my pocket.

I slid it across the table. "You want to try that again. Because I know this is yours, I mean I should, you won it off Jamie four years ago in a race. I know all about you Tyson… which is why I know you are too stupid to pull this off on your own"

"I am not stupid!" he snapped back

"You never did like that I was better, smarter, faster, than you" I smirked taunting and mocking him.

"You aren't" he hissed

"Oh really?" I said skeptically "Prove it"

"Casey and I robbed four banks before you even clued in that it was us" I smiled as he confessed his involvement

"And that Tyson, is why I'm smarter than you. Because you did exactly what I knew you would. That Tyson, is what we like to call a confession" I smirked picking up the watch and leaving the room as Tyson filled the room with a string of explicit comments.

When I entered the observation room the team stood with dumbstruck looks on their face. "I told you I could get him to talk, you want me to get Casey talking too?" I asked and to my surprise Cooper nodded. "Be right back" I said walking across the hall to Casey.

"Hello C." I said sitting down

"You are a lying traitor and a bitch" Casey hissed

"Wow, I never realized how hard a time we gave the cops, such animosity towards them, so not cool" I looked at her as she sneered at me

"Look Case. I'll spell it out for you. Tyson already admitted that you were involved… in fact he told me you were the mastermind behind all of it… which I believe because Ty. Is too stupid to have planned this out so flawlessly"

"I am not the mastermind!" she snapped. Wow I'm two for two, she's going to break real soon.

"Don't worry Casey I know you aren't the mastermind, but I do know that you shot one of the hostages for going after your brother. Which means you'll go away for assault with a deadly weapon, that is of course, as long as the gun we recovered from your car doesn't match the one used to kill the security guards at each of the banks. Because if it does you are going away for murder. And you'll get life, but after what you did I'm hoping those suckers make you swing. They do still have the death penalty here you know? And I will testify against you in court saying every move you made was premeditated… unless there is something you want to tell me" I said manipulating the situation.

"It was Kate! She was behind this all I swear. She was pissed off, she wanted to prove that your loyalties would stand with us when there was something to gain. She wanted to prove you wouldn't do the right thing when you found out it was us! She doesn't want you helping the feds. I didn't shoot anyone except the guy who went after my brother, I made sure not to hit any vital organs, we just needed him out of the way I swear" Casey pleaded trying to spare her life. Without a word I stood and walked toward the door.

"Casey, you allowed Kate to convince you to kill four people. You did it all to prove a point to me and even after all that you were wrong. I don't want a quick payout anymore. It's too bad you'll have to go to prison for you to learn that lesson" I left the room and walked straight back to Kate

"What the hell did you think you were trying to prove Kate?" I asked

"I have no ide-"

"Cut the crap Kate. You did this. You planned it. And for what? A chance to prove I wouldn't turn you in, or a chance to prove I had no loyalty to my team"

"Your team? You're a joke Kailyn. You used to be a hero, a god among our people… but now, you are just a pathetic waste of space. You are a traitor, a liar and a bitch! Whatever happened to honor and loyalty?"

"There is no such thing as honor among thieves and you just proved it. You let four people die all so you could prove I would always put you guys first. A month ago that would've been true… but now you are wrong."

She started laughing "Do you call keeping secrets being wrong. You lied to your team Kailyn, you went to me for information on the robberies. You didn't do that because you're loyal to the feds. You did it because deep down you are no better than me" she hissed with a smile on her face. I found her words getting to me I was breaking. I put my hands on the table and shoved it into her ribcage pinning her against the wall.

"I'm way better than you" I snarled adding "I never had to kill anyone to get what I wanted. You are the one that's pathetic Kate. You are the liar and the bitch here. I may have done stupid things and I may have kept secrets but you know what I didn't do Kate?" I didn't wait for an answer "I never EVER hurt anyone physically to get what I was after Kate. And that, is why I will always be a better person than you" I said

"You're better than me? You don't expect me to believe that do you?" She grinned.

"I do Kate. Because I'm the one in this room that is going to walk away. I'm the one who's doing the right thing here. I thought I knew the kind of person you were, but you are just selfish and cold". I turned around looking into the mirror. Betrayal was written all over my face. This case and my actions were going to have repercussions and I knew it.

"You had to make a choice K. I was never out to hurt anyone, I just wanted to prove you belonged on our side"

I turned back to face her "You were never out to hurt anyone? How about you try telling that to the families who's loved ones you had killed! I did have to make a choice. And if I didn't know what my choice was before, I surely do now".

"Your complete lack of loyalty to friends is totally disgusting." She sneered

"You don't even know what it's like to be a friend or to be loyal. Loyalty is being willing to take a bullet for the person standing next to you. And a friend is someone who helps you make the right choice when it's too hard to make alone. I have friends. They're my team and I would take a bullet for them without even thinking about it. I can't say the same to you. You don't realize that what you did, it wouldn't have won me back. It would've landed me back in jail. But regardless of how things could've gone down, your plan didn't work and I will never forgive you for what you've done". I hesitated and my voice softened "I thought you were a friend, but you aren't. I thought I could trust you, but I can't."

Kate looked at me with complete nonchalance and I found myself getting angry again. "You are going to prison and you will waste away behind those bars. Prison will break you Kate. And I will make sure you serve your sentence out. No parole, no escapes, no way out. You belong in a cage, like the heartless animal that you are. Unlike you Kate, I have a conscience, and I know the difference between what's bad… and what's evil. I'm bad, you're evil. But at least I'm trying to change what I am." With that I left the room not looking back.

_The BAU is looking better and better each day._


	13. Secrets

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: I wanted to give you guys a bit of an idea of who Kailyn was; I realized I hadn't really told you what she looked like. So this will fix that and also delve deeper into her past. This chapter is a little longer than the others but its worth it I promise.**_

_**The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Josey by Hey Monday. In case you were wondering. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 13: Secrets**

_Her dress whispers reckless the night starts now as she slips on her necklace_

Today was a day off, a real day off. I was glad, I'd learned at the BAU such a thing rarely existed. But ironically, Penelope and I were having a girls day today.

I slipped on my favorite pair of jeans and looked in the mirror. My short petite frame had caused me a lot of trouble growing up. I was always assumed weak and frail. But these days it worked to my advantage. I could, like today, wear a pair of stilettos and mask the fact that I only stood 5 foot 2 inches tall, or I could just embrace it, like I do at the BAU, and just prove their assumptions wrong.

My phone went off. It was a text from Penelope it read 'Gina and JJ are coming too' I shrugged, okay that's fine. As I composed a reply I realized, who's JJ? I typed 'Ok Penny, but who's JJ' then hit send. I placed the phone back on my dresser and got back to getting ready. Light eye shadow, black mascara and red lipstick, my trademark look… the one I hadn't rocked since the day I broke out of prison. I pulled my straight blonde hair into a side ponytail. I really needed to dye it back to its natural color, which was actually red. Though the police never knew that, they like to believe that their prisons are secure, but I could get hair dye in once a month... I probably could've gotten a bomb in if I really wanted. I put on a baby blue scarf and fedora. I glanced in the mirror one last time then looked at my phone. I had missed a text.

Penelope. Of course. 'JJ is from Hotch's team, she left the BAU a few months ago but now she's back. Be there in 10'.

I looked at the timestamp on the text, it arrived 5 minutes ago. I straightened my top, grabbed my jacket and purse and left to go to the lobby. By the time I got downstairs the girls had arrived. Penny was driving Esther as expected, and Gina was in the back seat with another blonde who I expected was JJ. I hopped in the passenger seat and waved to everyone. "Hello Gina, Penny, and you must be JJ, I'm Kailyn." I smiled.

"Kailyn?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, like Caitlin without the 'T'" I replied

"It's nice to meet you" JJ smiled genuinely.

We drove downtown and spent the morning shopping at some of the lush boutiques.

"I don't know about you guys. But all this shopping is making me hungry. How about we stop at a little café and grab some lunch?" JJ said with a smile.

"I second that notion" I said with a laugh.

"I third that" Gina added smiling too.

"Alright where should we go?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, wait guys! I have an app for that" I said excitedly and the girls all laughed at me. "There's a great little café around the corner, see they even have photos" I showed the girls and they nodded.

"It looks great, let's go" JJ said

When we arrived and sat down they all started talking about San Francisco. I was kind of confused but I quickly established that they were referring to a case they all worked together more than a year ago. It sounded like that was when Gina and the rest of Coopers team met Garcia.

"You know K., you don't talk about yourself much, we know lots about each other, and you know about us… but we don't really know you" Gina said. I had to know this day was coming… but I dreaded talking about my past. I wasn't the type to dwell on the past, I was always looking ahead. But not today.

"What do you want to know?" I asked with immediate regret.

"Well I've been wondering since you came to the BAU why you were ever a criminal, I mean you're a good person and a great addition to the team" Penny said and it didn't feel like a jab either.

"I ran away from home when I was 13" I said.

"Thirteen?" JJ asked in shock.

"Yeah, and not just run away for the night. I skipped town and never looked back… until now" I said

"I'm sorry to bring this up" Gina said sympathetically.

"That's not what I meant. I don't mind talking about it… but I was born here in DC. I left and ran to Chicago, when I escaped from prison that was the first time I had been here in eleven years" I explained

"Well where did you go?" Gina asked

I hesitated as the waitress arrived with our lunches. Once she left I told them "Everything I say is off the record… it has to stay this way. I'll tell you as friends. Not as profilers"

"Well, JJ and I aren't profilers, so you have our word" Penelope pointed out making me laugh.

"You have mine too Kailyn" Gina added

"I ran to Chicago, I made some friends… but they were the 'wrong side of the tracks' kind of friends. They were small time thugs and thieves. When I was fourteen I met Jamie. Jamie ran a chop shop and he hired me to work there. As illegal as his actions were, if not for him I would be dead in a ditch somewhere" I spoke quietly to assure no one else would overhear us. "While I was learning how to strip cars for parts, I was also learning the art of a con, which I used to my advantage later in my life"

"What did you do in the meantime" Penelope asked. I didn't dare tell her that I raced cars, and not legally. Knowing how her parents died and how she feels about reckless driving… I have never driven drunk, but still I couldn't divulge that information. It was to delicate a situation to risk it. Everyone has secrets, I'm allowed to have a few of my own.

"I worked at the chop shop, pick pocketed people, low level cons." I answered with a shrug.

"Did you ever get caught?"

"Sure, but I ran with a low level mob enforcer, he wasn't high in the ranks but he was a big guy and a tough one. People didn't mess with us, even if they did suspect us. People don't screw around where the mob is involved." I kind of smirked. I may be working my way to being a better person but I was still an over confident woman who took pride in my successes. "I did that until I was 18 then I packed up my game and moved to Detroit. That's where I met Kate, and a few other acquaintances and started running cons. That is until I got arrested in 2009" I explained. "There's not much else to tell" I said wondering if sharing this information was something I would regret later.

"Why did you break out of prison, I mean why didn't you just serve out your time?" JJ asked

"Believe it or not. Breaking out was the best thing I could've done" Looking at the confusion an the girls faces I decided to elaborate. "If I had served out my time I would have gotten out and gone right back to my old ways. It would have only been a matter of time before I wound back up in Alderson. This is a chance for me to start over. And get it right this time around" I said sipping my water.

"It's admirable, that you want to redeem yourself. Even if you did go about it in an odd fashion" Gina spoke with understanding. The more time I spend around the BAU, the harder it is for me to understand why I hated cops so much. These girls were some of the most down to earth, intelligent, genuine people I have ever met. "Why did you run away from home in the first place?" she asked. Yep, I love these girls, right up until they open their mouths and ask something like that.

"We all have secrets… and my reasons for leaving home at thirteen is something you will never get me to talk about. Ever." I said rudely.

"Okay… I'm sorry I asked" she said with surprise. My reaction was definitely unexpected, and possibly uncalled for, but I will not talk about the things that happened back then. No child should have to go through what I did. Prison was a cake walk compared to that hell.

We finished up our lunches and paid the bill. Despite the awkward lunch, today was proving to be a good day. We spent the afternoon getting our nails done and then we decided to hit a neighborhood bar for an afternoon drink. We were all quite surprised to see that at a large table in the back sat Mick, Prophet, Hotch, Sam, and two other guys I didn't know. The four of us exchanged glances and a laugh as we approached the table.

"Hey guys" I said and waved.

"Hey Kailyn" Mick said immediately standing up and offering me his chair.

"Thanks, but I'm going to go get a drink first" I said with a smile. I then looked to the two men I didn't recognize and stuck out my hand "I'm Kailyn Benoit, you are?"

"We know who you are, I'm David Rossi" The older of the two men spoke. The David Rossi?

"Oh wow. David Rossi, you're a legend. I read your book." I then noticed the look on his face "Don't be surprised… you should be flattered. I found it very intriguing" I smiled looking at Penelope standing next to the last guy, a tall African American man. He had his arm around Penny "You must be Derek Morgan" I smiled

"How'd you know?" He asked sounding slightly amused

"Process of elimination, and Penny told me about you. Now that we are done with introductions I'm going to go get a dri-" Suddenly six phones started ringing including mine. "You have got to be kidding me… Now? Like Really? Why?" I exclaimed questioning the sky.

I knew that on the other end of our phones it was the Director trying to inform us that there was a case we were needed on immediately.

_So much for a day off._


	14. A Chance to Escape

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: You will notice the appearance of a minor character from Criminal Minds episode The Fight.**_

_**The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Josey by Hey Monday. In case you were wondering. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 14: A Chance to Escape.**

_It doesn't matter, just do something_

This case had turned out to be one of a risky sort, my tracking anklet had been removed and we were undercover. I had begun to wonder if the team had always taken the hard ball cases or if the FBI was throwing them in danger in an attempt to prove 'Once a criminal, always a criminal'. I mean I am a pain in the ass to the FBI. I'm not good for their reputation. But regardless I didn't like that our team was undercover in San Quentin trying to stop a prison break. Every day I find myself on the opposite side of the law, and the world I used to know. It was incredible how much more dangerous it seems when you are not the one doing it. These days, I can't figure out what I was thinking back then. I looked around the courtyard and saw a sea of blue jumpsuits… all exactly like the ones Prophet and I wore.

"I never thought I would see myself in one of these again" Prophet said to me

"You and me both brother" I replied scoping the yard.

This was a bad combination. We had been here 3 days gathering Intel. Mick was in the sniper tower, he was our eyes in the sky. Gina was near the door posed as a guard. Beth and Cooper were stationed near the Prison, but outside its walls. If something went wrong, Prophet and I would be almost solely dependent on his friends on the inside. And though I'm sure Nelson G. has our back… I wouldn't bet my life on it. And in prison, at the end of the day, it's every man for himself.

"Any idea when they plan to do this, and how they are going to get explosives in to the prison?" Prophet asked

"Trust me, if they want it bad enough, they will find a way to get it inside. I did it, with hair dye every month, never got caught. And that's not all that I have managed to get into Alderson that shouldn't be in there. Besides, chances are, they are already have them inside. We need to worry about when" I said.

"Hey man, we got some bad news" Nelson walked up

"Hey man, what's up?" Prophet questioned

"There's been some talking, about a riot, no idea when"

I looked at Proph. He had the same look I did. "Thanks dude" I said and he walked away. Just then I noticed that the behavior on the yard had changed. "Proph, we have to get off the yard. I have a really bad feeling" I said and he nodded as we began to cross the yard.

We had no idea but Mick had noticed us and was following us through his scope. But his actions were of no use because within moments we were circled by a gang of prisoners.

"Where you going sweet thing" the prisoners started pushing Prophet around and making catcalls towards me.

"Trust me tough guy, you don't want to do this" I warned.

"How would you know what we want" one of the prisoners asked and grabbed my arm. It was on.

"Let go!" I yelled kicking him in the crotch. Another prisoner took a swing at me and I grabbed him tossing him to the ground immediately. But before I could do anything Prophet and I became separated in the middle of a riot. A group of inmates tossed me against a wall and started beating me. I tried to fight back but I was powerless. I began to panic.

At this point Mick and Gina had informed Beth and Sam of the riot. They were on their way but it wasn't going to be much help. Though I didn't know it Gina had wound up in the center of the riot and Mick couldn't find any of us in his scope.

The next thing I knew the group that was attacking me was getting ripped off and I was being yanked to my feet. "You okay?" I could hear Nelson G. speak but my head was pounding so hard I couldn't see straight. I shook it off as best as I could.

"Yeah man, I'm good. We have to find Proph!" I exclaimed.

"You have a job to do. I'll find Prophet. Go!" He said pushing me toward the prison building.

"Find him!" I said and took off running. Just before I stepped inside the building I looked up to the tower, hoping Mick had seen me. I then ran into the building and after the break out artists. I immediately ran to Prophet's cell. He had been placed in solitary confinement and I knew why. When I got there I found several inmates in his cell. "Get out." I stated.

"Yeah right princess" He said and I walked past him sticking my hand under the mattress. I pulled out a gun, loaded it and pointed it at them.

"Get out. Now!"

The inmates all scurried out of the cell but only a moment later a guard came by "Where did you get that?" she exclaimed and I noticed I was still in a prison jumpsuit. Time to play the part.

"Move! This thing is loaded and I will shoot you" I threatened pointing at the bed. The guard moved to the side "Give me your phone" I ordered and she handed me a cell phone. I took the phone and ran out of the cell to a stairwell. I had to find them and stop them before they broke out of prison. Even if I was completely alone without back up. And I had to assume I was.

_This case had better not get me killed_


	15. A Close Call

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: This episode is in a third party POV. Thanks.**_

_**The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Josey by Hey Monday. In case you were wondering. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 15: A Close Call**

_The whole night ends with a blur_

_She's got no limit, she thinks she's so tough_

The guards had managed to break up the riot but it took almost an hour and 5 inmates were unaccounted for including Kailyn. The BAU team had to come together to try and establish where the inmates and their teammate was.

"Where is Kailyn?" Beth asked

"I don't know, she disappeared in the midst of the riot. I haven't seen her since" Mick responded his voice riddled with concern.

"I never saw her at all" Gina spoke nursing her wounds.

"As soon as the riot broke out we became separated. Nelson G. saw her, but she took off after the inmates. She hasn't been seen since" Prophet spoke after washing the blood off his face. The team looked like they had just run with the bulls, and gotten trampled. Gina and Prophet were battered head to toe, and Beth had taken a few hits too when she and Sam arrived to assist the rest of the team.

"Well here's the good news, We haven't heard or felt an explosion. Which means they are probably still in the building. We need to find them before they break out"

"And before Kailyn decides to help them escape" Beth added causing an uproar.

"She's not going to help them!" Mick shot back in defense.

"Beth is right. Knowing how she came to the team, we have to prepare for the worst" Cooper said

"She's not going to run. She doesn't want to!" Gina shouted. The team was getting fired up over the argument.

"Guys! We don't have time to be arguing. You are all right. She doesn't want to run, but we have to assume that she might" Prophet raised his voice and the whole room went silent. Suddenly the computer screen lit up with Penelope's face.

"Oh heavens! What happened to you? And where's Kailyn" She asked with overwhelming concern.

"We're fine Garcia. We don't know where she is we need to find Kailyn" Mick answered with a sigh.

"Oh, I heard you were hurt, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Find her and bring her home my loves" With that the computer screen went black and the whole team exchanged glances.

"We don't know where to look. We have to tear this place apart. If Kailyn is in half as bad shape as some of us, she's too weak to take down four inmates alone" Prophet spoke and just like Gina and Mick he couldn't hide the worry in his voice. As Mick pulled out a blueprint of San Quentin, Penelope reappeared on the computer screen.

"Guys. Guys. Guys!" she spoke hurriedly.

"Penelope, what's up?" Beth asked as the team turned to face the computer and Garcia's anxious face.

"I just got a text. It has to be from Kailyn. She said the inmates were in the basement, the mechanical room.".

"Are you absolutely positive it was Kailyn?" Mick asked looking up from the blueprints in front of him.

"Totally positive, she is the only person who calls me Penny"

"The quickest route to the basement is through suicide row" Prophet spoke as Mick nodded in agreement. The BAU loaded their guns and prepped to move.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kailyn was outside the Mechanical Room, she could hear talking coming from inside the room. Her head was throbbing and she could barely stand up straight. She had been badly beaten before and she knew that she had a very serious concussion in need of immediate medical attention. But she couldn't leave, she couldn't stop her head from spinning like a tilt-a-whirl, and she couldn't allow the inmates to get away. Kailyn grabbed the phone from her jumpsuit and dialed Penny's number, as she composed the message she could only hope that help was on the way.

Kailyn reached for the door knob but instead found herself grasping the wall for support. She tried to shake off her confusion and dizziness and then reached for the door knob again. Peering cautiously into the room she saw two men standing near the door.

In a moment of quick thought she grabbed a pebble and tossed it at a big heap of metal inside the room. Kailyn stepped back and waited faintly hearing someone order another person to investigate the noise.

When the inmate stepped out of the mechanical room Kailyn grabbed him putting him in a sleeper hold. Once he passed out she tied his arms behind his back quickly moving into the room and hiding in the shadows. She took a deep breath, trying to stay conscious through the blinding pain. Just then another inmate came around the corner and she grabbed his shoulders tossing him into a big metal water tank. The inmate collapsed instantly but Kailyn's cover was blown. They knew she was here.

"Two down. Two to go" she mumbled. Sneaking up behind the third inmate she pulled out the gun she had taken from Prophet's cell and pressed it into the inmates back. "Step away from the explosives. Now" she spoke, with reluctance he stepped away and she tied him up.

With swift movements the BAU team made their way across the prison and down to the mechanical room. Upon arrival they found an inmate barely conscious, tied up, against the wall. A prison guard grabbed the inmate and the team moved into the room. Almost immediately they saw another inmate, this one completely knocked out. Cooper gave a couple of hand signals to move further into the room splitting up. Mick and Gina went one way and the others went in the opposite direction. Within seconds of splitting up Cooper, Beth and Prophet found the third inmate tied up.

At the same time, Mick and Gina heard a struggle. The final inmate had jumped Kailyn from behind, they were currently in a struggle for the gun she had dropped. Kailyn and the inmate were exchanging blows as they tried to get to the gun first. Unfortunately Kailyn was to weak to get the gun and she quickly found herself against a wall held at gunpoint.

"Okay, you win. I give up" Kailyn spoke with a shaky voice.

"Yeah right bitch" he said and suddenly the sound of a gunshot filled the mechanical room. The inmate fell to the ground, blood pooling around his now motionless body. Kailyn looked up to see Mick and Gina standing there.

"Oh thank god" Kailyn sighed and without any warning she collapsed to the ground. Unconscious.

_Well this has been an interesting case._


	16. Family

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Walls by The Rocket Summer. In case you were wondering. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 16: Family**

_I'll help you break the walls down..._

_Bust you out, and take you home,_

_Believe you me you are not alone_

When I awoke I was in a hospital bed. I couldn't remember what happened or how I got here. All I knew was, it's warm and I could see palm trees out the window, which could only mean we were still in California.

I looked around the room and saw Prophet half asleep in a chair in the corner. He stood up and approached me as soon as he saw I was awake. Gina was passed out on a cot and Mick was sprawled across several chair in what I imagined was a rather uncomfortable position. I could see Cooper outside the room and he was talking to someone I couldn't see.

"How are you doing?" Prophet asked grabbing my hand.

"Um, I'd be better if I could remember exactly what happened" I spoke, my voice was hoarse and weak. "Can I get some water" I asked

"Sure I'll be right back" He said getting up and walking away. Just then I noticed who Sam was talking to, it was Penelope. What was she doing here? She looked over and came running into the room.

"K. You're awake!" she exclaimed and I smiled as best as I could. My face was sore, and I could only imagine it was quite swollen. She spoke so loudly when she came rushing in I noticed she caused Mick and Gina to come to consciousness. I laughed as I watched Mick try and stretch out all his stiff joints from the contorted way he slept.

"Yeah Penny." I answered as Prophet resurfaced with a bottle of water. "Thanks Proph." I said and he nodded. I sipped the water "How did I get here? My memory is a little fuzzy"

"The riot broke out and you went after the inmates alone and already pretty beaten up. You took out three of them, but when you got in a fight with the last one he got you at gunpoint and we had to shoot him. You just collapsed afterwards and you were immediately rushed here. You've been out for almost 2 days" Gina explained as the memories started to come back, even though I couldn't remember everything.

"Can we ask you something?" Mick asked finally speaking.

"Only if I can ask you something" I answered with a sad attempt at a smile

"Okay shoot" He nodded

"How bad do I look, like seriously?" I asked with concern

"You look beautiful" Mick answered

"It's not that bad" Gina added

"You can hardly notice" Prophet replied

"Seriously guys? Honey, they're trying to make you feel better. You look terrible" Penelope answered

"How did you get here Penny?"

"That's two questions! And I took a plane" I laughed at Penelope and looked at Mick.

"What do you want to know?"

"How you knew they were in the mechanical room." He stated and I sipped some more water.

"I didn't" I shrugged and he looked confused "It's where I would've gone, if it was my escape" I explained and just then Beth and Cooper entered my room.

"Hey guys" I said with a slight wave of my hand which was in a hot pink cast.

"How are you holding up?" Beth asked

"Um, well I feel like crap, but I don't appear to be breaking into a million pieces… so… I think I will survive" I answered

You did good kid" Cooper nodded in reassurance.

"Thanks" I noticed that there was at least a half a dozen bouquets of different flowers around the room. They were everywhere. Pink ones, red ones, blue and purple and white and yellow, flowers in every color I could think of. "Who are all these flowers from?" I asked

"Me, Mick, Prophet, Gina, Beth, Cooper, JJ, and Hotch" Garcia said pointing to the different bouquets.

"Hotch, and JJ sent me flowers?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, the BAU is a family and regardless of how you came to the BAU… you are part of that family now." Gina said with a smile

"Well thank you all of you, for the flowers… and for having my back when we were in San Quentin" The team nodded and smiled. I stared at the group that currently surrounded my hospital bed. They were right. We were a family… and it was nice for once to be able to say that. Gina, Beth, Cooper and Prophet turned leaving the room without another word.

"When do I get out of here. I hate hospitals" I looked at Mick and Penelope and they shrugged.

"I'll go find out" Penelope scurried out of the room in search of an answer to my question. Mick sat down at my bedside but said nothing.

"Stop biting your slip or you'll draw blood. If you have something to say spit it out" I said looking at Mick. He wasn't biting his lip but I could still tell he was holding back from saying something. He still said nothing.

"I'm fine Mick. You don't need to be worrying so much… or you'll get wrinkles and grey hair. Which is so not attractive. But you are, so don't do anything to screw that up" I said bluntly and then realized that my brain to mouth filter seemed to be off. Must be the morphine. I was pretty stoned after all. Mick smiled and let out a laugh.

The next thing I knew Penelope was rushing back into the Hospital room.

"You can leave today, but you aren't cleared to fly… which means someone in our lovely team is going to have to drive you all the way back to DC" Penelope explained looking at Mick with raised eyebrows. "Gina said she would drive you… But Cooper doesn't want you alone on the highways with only one agent… so at least one other person has to go with you and Gina"

"I'll go" Mick said and I smirked.

_It looks like we are going on a road trip._


	17. Drunken Mishaps

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Walls by The Rocket Summer. In case you were wondering. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 17: Drunken Mishaps**

_And you got nowhere else to go and you're lost within your own home,_

_And you're trying so hard to win, you keep trying, it's embarrassing._

_And how you don't even know, but you know you're off the tracks..._

_And how did you get in here? Thinking how did I get in here?_

In light of the events at San Quentin the Director gave the whole team a week off, he gave me two. Because we had some time off to recover Gina Mick Prophet and I decided to take our time and slowly work our way back to DC. It was supposed to be about a 2 day drive, but we were on day 3 and we had only traveled as far as Salt Lake City, Utah. We were driving through town and laughing about something Prophet said.

"Hey guys, look a barbeque joint. Let's grab some lunch" I said and I was joined by a series of silly comments about barbeques. I swear, the way the last three days have been going… you would swear we were all stoned.

"Let's just stop for the day, we can grab some lunch, hit a bar and have a few drinks. Just relax in town" Prophet spoke as Mick pulled into the lot of a place called Sugar House Barbeque. We were all happy to get out of the car and stretch our legs, it was relaxing to just sit in a restaurant with some friends and have some laughs over a good meal.

Mick and I were sitting on one side of the booth, Prophet and Gina on the other. To look at us we were a sad bunch. We were beaten and bruised, with the exception of Mick, and in the current moments, we definitely didn't come off as a group of FBI agents (and a consultant)

"Penelope wanted me to give you something" Mick said taking a bite out of his lunch.

"Um okay?" I asked confused

"She worked some magic, and here" Mick said sliding a little sleeve across the table. I picked it up and flipped it open there was a little card inside that read:

'Kailyn A. Benoit, FBI Consultant, Behavioral Analysis Unit'

"It's an ID card?" I asked

"You are now officially a consultant for the FBI" Gina smiled at me as I put it down.

"Thanks guys" I said. "And I will make sure to thank Penny when we get back to DC" I took a sip of my soda and smiled. I had only been at the FBI a couple of months, but my whole life has turned around. And I was loving every minute of it.

"Have you considered appealing your sentence" Prophet asked, I looked across the table at him.

I actually hadn't even considered it. When I came here I was told that I would work off my sentence in full. Four years at the BAU. Appealing my sentence was not even on my list of things to do.

"I actually haven't considered it" I answered and looked out the window.

"Well I think you should. We all do. You are a great member of the team and I think you can win your appeal" Mick spoke and then added "I'll testify in court on your behalf"

Gina and Prophet nodded "We will too"

I came across a sudden realization just then. We spent our time talking about past cases and in my case, how I pulled off some of my epic heists. We shared a lot of laughs and overall had a good time. They had my back, there was no judgment in this group. They didn't care what I had done.

I remembered an acquaintance once told me 'However your friendships come to an end, that is what that friendship was worth' I didn't understand what she meant, but now, today, I understood. Kate and I had fallen out because I was turning my life around, clearly she was only there to bring me down. But this team, they wanted to see it through that I became a better person. They believed in who I was, who I could be.

We left the restaurant and checked into a hotel. Once we had settled in at the hotel we all decided to go club hopping. Well Prophet wasn't really up for it, so Gina was staying back with him, but Mick and I, we were hitting the clubs. I put on a cute outfit, careful to hide as many bruises as I could. Most of the bruises were on my arms and legs from trying to protect my face during the riot, the ones on my face I covered as best as possible with makeup. There was a knock at the hotel room door and on the other side stood Mick, looking casual. He looked hot, as usual.

"You ready to go" He asked, I nodded grabbing my clutch from the table and following him out of the hotel.

Just before we left we heard Gina and Prophet yell "Use protection!" I laughed. Our behavior on this road trip was very juvenile, it was as though we were just a bunch of teens on a summer road trip. Only, we weren't teens, and it's winter, but to talk to us, we were very immature the last few days.

The drive to the club was pretty quiet. Mick didn't say much, he confessed that he felt guilty about how things played out after the riot had started. But I assured him that I put no blame on him. I was in no shape to have been chasing those inmates in the first place. Gina and Prophet would later tell me that Mick hadn't left my side from the minute I blacked out to the second I woke up in the hospital.

When the team said we were a family… it was no lie.

We pulled into the club and went inside. It was the first time I had been in a club since before I was arrested. However, the club scene was exactly as I remembered it. Loud music, hot girls and guys dancing, drinks and drunks, and a room full of strobe lights and black lights. The place was a party. It was also a walking hotspot for thieves and creeps, too much alcohol, not enough common sense.

Mick bought me a drink and we spent the night talking. It started about work.

"Oh you were British Special Forces"  
>"Yeah"<p>

One more drink, it became about the team

"So are you and Gina an item, like what's up with you two?"  
>"We are just friends"<br>"Mhm I'm sure."

Throw a couple more drinks in the mix. It became about us.

"So what about you? Why did you become a con artist"  
>"It pays the bills. What about you. Why'd you join the BAU"<br>"Cooper called, I came"

As the night progressed our conversations became more slurred and more personal. A few more drinks and we had definitely passed the point of no return.

"You know Mick... you are so hot, you know that right?"  
>"Ha ha, you are pretty damn hot too"<p>

Our conversations were far from smooth pick up lines, we were so drunk we didn't even know what we were saying. Before the night ended Mick and I wound up on the dance floor face to face, chest to chest, and to my surprise but probably no one else's, we left attached at the lips.

When I awoke the next morning with the worst hangover ever, I knew something bad had to have happened. Then I noticed that I was naked, and not alone, lying beside me was none other than the ever charming Mick Rawson.

_Oh crap._


	18. Changes  FINALE

**The Devil in Me**

A Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior story

_**Readers note: This is the final chapter of Devil in Me I hope you like it! I will be starting a spin off story soon. This chapter is long. Enjoy.**_

_**The song lyrics at the start of the chapter is now Walls by The Rocket Summer. In case you were wondering. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 18: Changes**

_The story of my life I can't quite comprehend._

_Don't tell me if you know how it ends._

_When everywhere you go feels like a mirror maze,_

_And you're not sure how you're stuck in this place_

In light of the events the have occurred in the past couple months I chose to take the teams advice and put together an appeal. But first… I must talk to the Director of the FBI. Because I can't stay in the FBI after my appeal unless he approves. Thankfully Agent Cooper was going to bat for me with the Director.

I waited outside the office of the Director, I felt like a kid in the principals office. My future with the BAU was completely contingent on Cooper convincing the Director I'm worth keeping if I win my appeal. I watch the clock and counted the seconds for what felt like forever. Eventually Cooper resurfaced.

"Win your appeal. You will stay on as a consultant win or lose. If you win the Director is willing to make you a probationary agent. As long as you can complete training in the FBI academy" Cooper told me as he walked out of the office. I nodded and waved as he left the FBI building and down to the Escalade sitting outside.

My appeal was in two days and I had to finish preparing. I was working out of Penny's office for the next week, Cooper and the rest of the team gave me freedom to put together my appeal. I walked into the elevator and rode down to the BAU's floor. When I entered the BAU I was met with a wave by Derek Morgan and JJ.

"Hello beautiful" Derek said in his charming fashion.

"Hey Derek" I smiled and noticed a tall lanky kid somewhere around my age staring at me. "Who's that" I asked pointing at him.

"That's Spencer Reid, he's the resident genius here" JJ answered

"Okay... But why's he staring" I asked and they laughed.

"Reid knows who you are, he wants to know all about you, in a strictly intellectual sense." JJ replied and I nodded

"Oh, okay" I said adding "If you'll excuse me I have to go catch up with Penny and the rest of the team" I waved goodbye to JJ and Morgan and walked towards Penelope's small office. I opened the door "Guess who?" I said as Penny turned around

"Kailyn! Happy Birthday!" Penelope exclaimed holding out a cupcake with a candle on it. I almost forgot that today was my 25th birthday. Though I hadn't told anyone.

"How did you-?" I asked

"I looked it up" She answered handing me a cupcake. I looked over to notice that there was a box full of cupcakes on a table in the room.

"Well thank you Penny" I said giving her a hug and then blowing out the candle. Just then Penelope's phone rang. I grabbed the phone "Penelope's database of creeps, you need them we find them" I said with a smile

"Hey Kailyn" I heard Mick's voice on the other side of the phone. I hadn't really spoken to him since the events in Salt Lake City. I had told him that it was a one night stand, it couldn't and wouldn't happen again. Though I don't even remember most of that night.

"Your on speaker Mick" I said putting the phone on speaker

"We need you to find males in the DC area that have been released from an institution in the last 6 weeks" he said.

"Okay! But only if you wish Kailyn a Happy Birthday" Penelope said

"That's not nece-" I was cut off

"Happy Birthday Kailyn" Mick Gina and Prophet's voices all rang out from the other end of the phone.

"Thanks guys" I smiled feeling slightly embarassed.

"Now let me work. My all knowing computer doesn't like when people hover and wait" I laughed at Penelope, she was one of a kind and irreplaceable.

Thankfully the case was a pretty simple one, they worked fast and between composing my appeal and tracking down our unsub I had once again forgotten it was my birthday. The unsub had been arrested early this evening and the team was, as far as I knew, back at the office or at home. Penelope and I left the BAU around 8 o'clock that evening. I was surprised to find that we were the last to leave. I thought that she was driving me back to the Monaco… until we drove right past it.

"Penny, where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see" she said with a sneaky smile. I was getting a sick feeling in my stomach. That feeling did not subside when we pulled up to the 'office' our team worked out of.

"It's the end of the day, why are we here?" I questioned nervously

"You sure ask a lot of questions, you'll see" she said and ushered me to the door. With reluctance I walked to the door and walked inside.

"SURPRISE!" I looked around the room and saw people everywhere. There was Mick and Gina, Prophet, Beth, and Sam and even Morgan, Rossi, JJ, and Hotch showed up. Along with a couple of others, a blonde that looked like a slightly younger JJ and the guy I now knew was Spencer Reid. There were party hats and streamers, cake and food, even some music. I also noticed a large cooler packed full with beer and coolers. It was a birthday party. I didn't know what to say.

"This… I… uh… wow" I stuttered and the group laughed lightly.

"Happy Birthday K.. This was all Penelope's idea" Prophet whispered as he gave me a hug. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you everyone. This is just… amazing. Thank you" I smiled as everyone made their way up to say happy birthday. I found myself wondering when the last time I had a birthday party. I was pretty sure I was about 7, it was before my mom passed away.

We spent most of the evening chatting about everything and anything. As JJ had said Spencer wanted to know everything he could about me. I spent more than an hour just talking to him about my past, what I have done, what people believe I have done. Somewhere mid conversation the JJ look alike walked up and joined the conversation. I found out that her name was Ashley Seaver. When Reid finally walked away she and I spoke alone for a while. I discovered she had a pretty rough childhood too, in some ways hers was worse than mine, and in others… mine was worse. Her father had murdered 25 women before she was a teenager. I found myself comparing how bad I though my life was to hers. She understood the pain, he father was as much of a monster as mine was.

As the night progressed the crowd began to disperse. At this point Hotch, and JJ had gone home to their families. Reid and Ashley had gone home for the night and Rossi and Morgan appeared to be preparing do the same. Before I knew it, it was closing in on midnight and all that was left was my team

"We have an announcement to make" Prophet spoke up. "In two days Mick, Gina, JJ Penelope and I will be testifying in court to assure your freedom. As a team we have been talking about what is going to happen if your release is granted… Beth?"

"The team is going to be changing a bit. From now on, until you are approved as an agent, you, like Penelope, will be available to both our team and Agent Hotchner's team" Beth spoke and I smiled.

"Am I that much of a pain in the ass Beth? You've got to pawn me off on some other team?" I joked. She looked at me clearly suppressing a laugh.

"You will also be partnered up with Mick from this point on." Cooper added and I nodded

"Okay, but why?" I asked confused. The mood changed quickly.

"We feel the team will work best with you and Mick, Beth and Sam, Prophet and I" Gina answered. I guess it sort of made sense… but I wasn't sure what brought all this on.

"I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate because right now, I'm kind of feeling like I have been ambushed" I said

"Well, we were going to go over all of this tonight but Penelope told us it was your birthday so we improvised and threw a small party first" Prophet explained.

"I didn't mean elaborate on that! I meant on the partner hot potato game here" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"You are great with getaways and take downs. Therefore, you and Mick will be in charge of all tactical ops. Don't get us killed" Gina explained joking about the last part.

"Well I am good with take downs" I reminded myself convincingly.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Mick asked with a slight smirk, but I know what he meant. He was really asking "Can you handle working with me everyday?"

"Oh, yeah that's totally fine. But if you'll excuse me I need to go back to my hotel and prep for my appeal. Otherwise all this hard work and rearranging you have done will mean nothing" I turned around to walk away adding "Thanks for the party, and everything else. I'll see you guys in court". With a smile and a wave I went back to the Hotel to prepare for the day that may very well change my life.

_There are millions of people around us every day. Names and faces of the people we know, shadows of the ones we don't. Every person has secrets, every one has made mistakes, and everybody has something they would change about themselves if they could. _

_What do we know about the people around us? Do we assume every bad person was always that way? Or do we see past the hurt, past the indiscretions, and see the person inside? Too many of the shadows that surround us are not people we couldn't know, but simply people we wouldn't._

_Judgment is a ridiculous concept, for anyone to allow themselves to believe they are better than another is atrocious. We grew up in different places, in different environments, but we are all the same, we are all skin and bones, heart and soul, we are all __**alive.**_

_There are things in this world that should never happen. Some of them actions of our own accord and others that we like to believe we cannot change. Those things we cannot change we choose to blame others for. But it takes coming to the realization that there was something wrong in the first place. If you cannot accept it… you cannot fix it._

_Kailyn had learned what it was like, to have secrets, to be a shadow, to be judged. She knew what it was like to want to blame others, to feel guilty. But she was no longer a shadow, and she had decided what she wanted for her life. A change, a new beginning. And now she only has to fight for her shot at the life she always dreamed of._


End file.
